Fortress
General Information Fortresses were introduced in Operation: Deadpoint. They are similar to standard event bases, but with a few differences. #Whilst a player can surround a Fortress Base with 6 platoons, platoons will only ever deploy from the South-East of the base. #Fortresses are more heavily gaurded than standard event bases. #Fortresses have a set Time Limit in order for them to be beaten. If they are not destroyed within the Time Limit, they will reset to full health. (The Time Limit varies from events. Example, in Operation: Deadpoint , the time limit for beating a Fortress was 1 hour. Later in Operation: Deadpoint 2, the limit was increased to 1 Hour, 10 Minutes.) #Upon the destruction of every building in a Fortress, (Excluding Barricades ) along with Resources , and eXP, Fortresses also provide a payout of Thorium , as opposed to standard event bases. After Operation: Devil's Grip began, Fortresses began appearing every 10th Wave, starting at Wave 10. Before then, Fortresses appeared at different waves, such as during Operation: Undead Rising , where they appeared every 12 waves, starting from Wave 15. Other Variations of Fortresses/Event Boss Bases Mega Fortresses: Introduced during: Operation: Cerberus Removed following the conclusion of: Operation: Cerberus 2 Unlike standard Fortresses, Mega Fortresses were split into 3 bases. 2 Satellite Bases, and the Core. Rather than have the player destroy a specified target in the Fortress to earn Bonus XP, the player would have to destroy the 2 Satellite Bases in under half an hour, to earn the Bonus XP.This same action was also necessary to be able to access the Core, to completely destroy the Fortress, and move onto the next wave. Unlike other Fortresses, due to the increased amount of work the player would have to put in at later waves, the Time Limit was increased to 2 hours. Also, the Mega Fortress compounds features moats and even small islands that the player would have to use their Air Units to access, due to ground units being unable to traverse the waters between them. However standard ground units were able to shoot at any buildings across the water in their range. Desert Compound's: Introuduced during: Operation: Desert Recon Removed following the conclusion of: Operation: Desert Recon Desert Compound's are very different from Fortresses. The most notable difference is the fact they can be attacked from all directions, like any standard event base/Rogue Faction Base. However, they still featured Bonus XP Targets for the player to destroy, in under 5 minutes to claim the bonus XP. Desert Compounds also featured recoloured Barracks and War Factories that spawned random Infantry and Vehicles, in twos and threes that would attempt to chase down and kill your platoons. Known Issues Hit Expand to View This Section Listed here are bugs that have been identified with this Unit or Feature. Once fixed each issue will be moved to Resolved. Existing Known Bugs : * Issue: Mega Fortresses disappeared during Operation: Cerberus . * Resolved Bugs : * Fortress Reset Timer now says Compound Reset. ( G.U. : September, 17 2014 ) * Forum Discussion Links : *Link * Category:Event Feature Category:Special Event Base Category:A to Z